Tiffany (Tales of nephilim)
Universal difference in timelines This profile covers what happend Tiffany in timeline 666 Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Tiffany is one of few handpicked servant of Atropos to fill one of lower multiverse balance cycle alongside hers sister Lissie. Both sister keep lower multiverse check by observing and balancing birth and death ration all around lower multiverse. In this timeline both sister past was harder than their counterparts. They both where ophrans as their father Endymion leaved their behind to basket, when they both where just few weeks old. They where both found by villager who take them to his house. This man with hers wife raised both sisters like their own childrens and where happy as fate has granted them childrens, which they wouldn`t themselves get. Howewer this happines didn`t last more than sisters ten birthday as Ares armies crushed village and killed all but sisters. They where even slaves short time, but luckily for sisters their demigod side powers awekened during slavery and they manage to escape with freeing many slaves along side. It looked that their luck was turned as they even find other kitsunes who taught sister to use their kitsune side abilties as well. During this time whole picture how messed up whole planet was become clear for both sisters. Both Tiffany and Lissie joined raid group againts all this and also begin search great hero Endymion as they know he is one who by rumours figth against Ares and chaos, trying bring harmony back to world. Howewer this quest was not easy one or done in few years, no no both sister had figth and aged over sixteen years with no end for this confict. They finded Endymion and joined his side to battle for harmony, but stll war take so much time. Tradic end was howewer come as Tiffany was one who learned who was their real mother was alias Kiyoko who was killed while she was trying protect hers newborn babies from Ares armies and was killed by Ares herself. More tradic was that Tiffany learned as Endymion be both sister father by other dying kitsune. This fueled her with rage and she charged blindly against Ares to battle field, this was howewer her last battle as she was alive... ....Ares easily toyed angered kitsune and killed her in front of Endymion and Lissie. Tiffany died knowing thruth about hers parent, but never get to change tell it to her sister or even her own father, who never know in this timeline that those kitsunes who fougth along side him where his own childrens.... ....hers sister fate become later as she too fell, but behind scenes Atropos had watch both childrens grow and decided handpick Lissie to grimreaper. Thanks to Metatron suggestion also Tiffany was picked as lifebringer, thus sisters where back to together happily in their new job.... Story blogs Begining Saga: | ''``Tree god incident in Allverse | ' '''Stories from tradic timeline 666: Clash of five armies Saga: Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!! Prophesy Saga: Endgame Saga: Guardian of Multiverse has fallen Fifth Incarnation: Another route trilogy: New incarnation and' invitation to tea party'' '''| Tea party of ``Chosen ones`` | Find the book | Old pal is back | You can take care of him for now'' | 'Back to grave Rapture Part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Apparance and Personality Tiffany likes wear black dress which has blue colour skirt, with kimono style white coat. She has blue eyes and white colour hair like hers altenate timeline self. Howewer she has blue eyes, when hers timeline 2 counterpart has red eyes. Tiffany was always more serious than hers sister Lissie who has been always more child like along side cheerfullness. This migth be reason why Atropos agreered pick her for lifebringer duty, because it could counter her sister personality being careless and put her back line. When you think it lifebringer job may be tougher, because lifebringer has decide when person is born and make sure that person will fill to multiverse purpose, because there is laways reason for everyone be there. This also explains Tiffanys calcualting mind and be more quieter than hers sister who is almost always talking something. This gives Tiffany resemble to hers timeline 1 and 2 counterparts, but in same time Tiffany in this timeline is colder due her hard past. Personal Statistics Alignment: 'Neutral, maybe... '''Date of Birth: '''Unknow '''Birthplace: ' Planet Terra, in timeline 666 '''Weight: Height: '165 cm '''Likes: ' 'Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: '''Blue '''Hair Color: '''White '''Hobbies: Values: MBTI: Martial Status: '''Single '''Family: *'Father: Endymion Aheri and Mother: Kiyoko (In universe/timeline 666)' *'Sister: Lissie' *'Timeline 2 counterpart:' Tiffany ' *'Timeline 2 sister: Lissie Status: '''Alive '''Big Boss: Atropos Supervisor: Metatron Affiliation: ''' Atropos, Metatron, Lissie '''Themes: Fox sisters left to darkness/Life and Death, Tiffany and Lissie theme! Life can be hard and then it literally figth against you!/Tiffanys battle theme! You can`t imagine what you can live trough!/Tiffanys personal theme!/Survivor! Combat Statistics Tier: 2-C Name: '''Tiffany, Lifebringer of multiverse '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: 'Genderless, appears as female '''Age: '''No, no, '''Classification: '''Lifebringer, other side of harmony in lower multiverse, Abstract being '''Powers and Abilities: ' ' ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness (Must look where next person on list is), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Immortality (Type 1 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Life Manipulation (Tiffany can manipulate life with many ways, also she knows when next person will born), Creation (As lifebringer, Tiffany must compensate her sister who can destroy everything) One Hit Kill (via life take), Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Invisibility (Normally no one, but only strong supernatural beings can see her), Dimensional Travel (Tiffany can teleports anywhere in lower multiverse), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation and Immunity (As giver of life, Tiffany can manipulate freely souls and have immunity to soul manipulation herself), Power Nullification (via Life manipulation), Acausality (Type 2, Tiffany as multiversal lifebringer has no past or future.), Abstract Existence (Type 2, As granted from Atropos, being lifebringer) 'Attack Potency: ' 'Low Multiverse Level, '(Like hers sister Lissie who can wipe life from hundreds universes in one swipe with hers sword, can Tiffany do same or bring life back to hundreds universes in one snap of hers fingers. After violet plague Tiffany bringed easily macrocosmos cluster of space-time continuums back easily with snap of her fingers. Lower multiverse holds countless amount timelines.) 'Speed: ' 'Infinite Speed, '(Tiffany can be almost all places at same time to bring new in universe which are born and can also move between universes casually) '''Lifting Strength: Unknow Striking Strength: ' '''Low Multiversal, '(Tiffany can hurt her sister Lissie by hers punches) 'Durability: ' 'Low Multiversal Level, '(Tiffany should witstand hers own attack like her sister Lissie) 'Stamina: ' 'Virtually Inexhaustible, '(Life never rest, it only take short breaks) 'Range: ' Low Multiversal, (Tiffany can be one universe bringing life and same time in hundreds space-time continuums to giving life at same time.) '''Standard Equipment: *'Mask of life: '''Fox shaped mask, which Tiffany wears. It rumoured if someone get mask, they could manipulate and decide who will born or control all life in lower multiverse. 'Intelligence: ' '''Genious, '(Knows many things as being working as lifebringer almost whole time as multiverse has existed. Has seen, heard and learned many martial arts, magic spels etc) Weaknesses: 'Nothing notable 'Feats: *After violet plague Tiffany bringed many macromosmos and timelines back to existence by inflict 100 hundred big bangs every second and each big bang bringed atleast hundred universe back to life. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pauci tantum videre: '''In normal circumstances Tiffany is invisible to other beings and cannot be seen. Howewer some supernatural being like angels and nephilims could see her, but these are few rare instances where other can see her. *'Omnes In Taberna Quando Sumus: Tiffanys space-time manipulation is so strong that she can stop everything in macrocosmos in blink of eye. Hers stop is so strong that it prevents even hers sister movement as long she keeps time stopped. This comes handy her if she want tell something important to certain person. In her sister case it works wise-verse meaning if hers sister stops time she will be frozen in place. Even great demiurge Lucifer is frozen in time when Tiffany uses hers ability. *'Mortem: '''Tiffany even being lifebringer can easily take life away when wanted to. In most cases even hers having infinite speed, she don`t need be in places in time as she can bring life from another universe. *'Homicidii, et vitae dator: 'As lifebringer Tiffany decides who will born and gain life in lower multiverse. *'Non est vivere: 'Like hers sister who can freely manipulate death, Tiffany can easily decide that in there is no life. Meaning that others can`t use their life based powers as long Tiffany wants or she can negate others power by life manipulation. '''Note: ' Stats ready, but there may be changes in future.... Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Interesting thing is that in this timeline Tiffany has blue eyes, but in timeline 2 she has red eyes. Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Life Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Space-Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Legend of Terra Category:Creation Users Category:Geniuses